New Year
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [Hali/Tau] Hanya kegiatan pagi Halilintar dan Taufan di hari pertama tahun baru. warning inside! rnr pls


**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Warning: AU, SLASH, twincest, no power, Elemental siblings, 16 y.o, full of luff!**

**Pair: Halilintar x Taufan**

**A/N: SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA~! Ini ada fic kecil dari saya untuk meriahkan tahun baru owo. Semoga kalian suka, ya!**

**=o^o=**

**New Year**

**.**

"HALI!"

Pemuda itu dengan girang melompat ke arah ranjang kakak kembarnya, membuat ranjang berderik sadis, dan sang pemilik ranjang pun langsung membuka mata kaget. Halilintar segera memposisikan diri untuk duduk sementara kasurnya masih bergoyang, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan nyawa terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menoleh pada Taufan yang nyengir lebar padanya.

"Tadi ada gempa?" Halilintar bergumam heran, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya jika Taufan-lah yang membuat tempat tidurnya bergerak tadi.

"Gempa di bawah," ujar Taufan melebarkan cengirannya, "ayo ke bawah, ayo ke bawah!" Taufan dengan semangat menarik-narik tangan Halilintar, membuat Halilintar kerepotan sendiri akan tenaga Taufan yang begitu besar meski masih pagi hari.

Halilintar menghela lelah, "Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali sih?"

"Tahun baru, Hali! Tahun baru semangat baru!" Jawab Taufan senang, tersenyum manis pada Halilintar.

"Tanpa tahun baru kau pun selalu bersemangat, ah mengapa aku harus lupa tentang itu," Halilintar _facepalm_ sendiri, "pergilah ke bawah dulu, aku nanti menyusul."

Dan Taufan bergeming di ranjang Halilintar, masih dengan senyuman yang menyertai di wajahnya, menandakan bahwa dia akan menunggu Halilintar. Halilintar membuang napas kecil, membiarkan Taufan dan dia akhirnya pergi menuju kamar mandi. Halilintar tak mau lama-lama membersihkan diri, atau Taufan akan protes sendiri mengapa dia lama mandi.

Halilintar kembali masuk ke kamarnya hanya dengan bawahan yang dia pakai, handuk berada di kepalanya—Halilintar berniat mengeringkan rambutnya lebih cepat lagi. Taufan masih ada di sana, menatap sekitar ruangan dengan agak bosan.

"Kau masih di sini?" pertanyaan retorik keluar dari mulut Halilintar, dengan santainya dia mencari-cari baju di lemari.

Taufan mengangguk, dan berbicara seraya menoleh ke Halilintar, "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri—"

Dan wajah Taufan merona hebat melihat Halilintar yang hanya bertelanjang dada saat ini, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis yang mulai terbentuk. Taufan tak menyangka akan memandang badan Halilintar lagi setelah sekian lama, sontak membuatnya gugup seketika.

"Taufan?" Halilintar menoleh pada Taufan saat dirasa Taufan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi, takut-takut Taufan mendadak hilang dari kamarnya begitu saja. Tapi Taufan masih duduk di ranjangnya dengan melihat arah lain—dan Halilintar bisa menangkap rona merah di pipi Taufan, "Ada apa?" Halilintar bertanya sambil mendekati Taufan, setelah dia memakai _hoodie_ miliknya.

Taufan menggeleng patah, "Tidak ada," jawab Taufan tertawa kikuk, bayangan Halilintar bertelanjang dada masih berkeliaran di otak Taufan, dan Taufan harus menetralkan jantungnya saat ini.

Hari pertama di tahun barunya menjadi sebuah berkah pada penglihatan Taufan.

Halilintar skeptis, mengangkat sebelah alis heran. "Oi," panggilnya melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah Taufan, membuat lamunan Taufan terbuyar seketika, "bilang saja ada apa, kau sakit?" Halilintar menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi adiknya.

Taufan makin merasakan pipinya memanas, "Aku tidak sakit," balas Taufan mengerucutkan bibir lucu, menyingkirkan tangan Halilintar dari dahinya.

"Tapi wajahmu merah gitu."

_Blush!_

Rona merah yang tadi hampir menghilang, kini muncul lagi saat Halilintar berkata demikian. Taufan memandang nyalang Halilintar, "Wajahku tidak merah!"

Bohong.

Nyatanya wajah Taufan sekarang sudah memerah bak tomat matang.

Halilintar hanya diam saja mendengar elakan Taufan yang begitu lucu di matanya, lantas tersenyum geli dan mengacak surai Taufan gemas. "K-kenapa kau melakukan itu!?" Taufan bertanya panik, perlakuan Halilintar memang sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya, apalagi dengan senyum tipis yang kini tertuju padanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya balik Halilintar santai, melempar pandangan heran pada Taufan—Taufan hanya menggembungkan pipi dan menutupi wajahnya, tidak ingin Halilintar melihat wajah merahnya. "Hey," Halilintar sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taufan yang duduk, mencengkram pelan pergelangan Taufan dan perlahan menggerakkan tangan Taufan untuk tidak menutupi wajah adiknya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Taufan berusaha ketus, tapi tidak berhasil—malahan membuat Halilintar menahan tawa, "a-apa, ih!" Taufan mengulang pertanyaannya dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada," jawab Halilintar berdehem kecil, hanya mencubit pipi Taufan gemas, "kau terlihat manis saja."

"E-eh?" Taufan ingin sekali menyalahkan Halilintar yang tak berhenti membuat wajahnya terbakar sekarang, "a-apa coba!" Taufan mendorong Halilintar menjauh darinya, sedangkan Halilintar terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah kembarannya.

Halilintar mengulurkan tangan, "Sudahlah, ayo ke bawah. Bukankah katamu tadi 'tahun baru semangat baru'?" Halilintar mengulas senyuman tipis saat Taufan menerima uluran tangannya, dia menarik Taufan agar cepat berdiri—tapi terlalu kencang, hingga Taufan terperanjat dan langsung tersandung kakinya ketika akan menyeimbangkan posisinya, dan dia terjatuh ke depan menimpa Halilintar.

"A-ah maaf—" ujar Taufan merasa bersalah lantaran ikut membuat Halilintar jatuh dan menindihnya—yah, salah Halilintar juga sebenarnya. Tapi jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang hingga Taufan bisa melihat ke dalam netra delima tajam kakaknya, sedangkan Halilintar tertegun sendiri memandang wajah manis Taufan.

Perlahan Halilintar mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipi Taufan yang masih memerah dengan lembut, membuat Taufan sedikit berjengit—sebelum dia menikmati elusan itu. "Taufan," panggil Halilintar membuat fokus Taufan berpindah padanya sekarang, dan saat Taufan akan membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Halilintar membungkam bibir tipis kembarannya dengan ciuman.

Tidak lama dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang adik, dan saat melepas kecupan lembut itu, Halilintar memandang Taufan lagi. Kini rona merah menjalar sampai telinga Taufan, sontak menutup wajahnya lagi dengan kedua tangan.

Halilintar tadi—

—menciumnya?

Taufan sangat yakin dia akan meledak dalam perasaan bernama kebahagiaan dan kegirangan saat ini.

"Taufan?"

Panggilan Halilintar membuat Taufan tersadar, menatap kakaknya yang ternyata merona tipis sekarang. Dan Taufan kembali tersadar kalau dia masih menindih Halilintar.

"Ah—maaf!" Taufan berujar panik dan segera bangkit berdiri, membantu Halilintar berdiri.

Halilintar kembali berdehem untuk menutupi kegugupannya, "Yah, ayo ke bawah—"

Dan Halilintar hampir melompat kaget ketika Taufan dengan cepat mengecup sebelah pipinya.

"Ya, ayo ke bawah!" Ujar Taufan kembali bersemangat seperti sedia kala, menunjukkan cengiran manisnya, "aku duluan! Halilintar tidak mungkin bisa mengejarku!" Dan Taufan lari keluar kamar begitu saja—tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menghindari Halilintar yang hampir membuatnya mati kesenangan tadi.

Sedangkan Halilintar menatap perginya Taufan sambil memegang pipi yang baru saja Taufan kecup tadi, wajahnya ikut memerah samar.

Benar-benar keberkahan dari hari pertama di tahun baru.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review tentang fanfic ini, ya!**

**Love,**

**Fictoire.**


End file.
